Free
by fififolle
Summary: Elizabeth finds herself trapped in a puddlejumper, but Rodney keeps her company.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers:****The Gift**,** The Siege, The Intruder** also '**Three,Two,One' **by** Fanwoman **;)

**A/N: **I started to write this for the McKay/Weir Ficathon 2006, response to a challenge (#42) from** Kellyanne - **Four specifications: a romantic dinner involving MREs, a rumour about McKay and Heightmeyer, an Athosian myth, and a puddle jumper with a door that won't open. But I never finished it, so I decided I would finish it off for the LiveJournal **McKayWeir Love Fest 2007** :)

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth wandered into the jumper bay, feeling the warm breeze from the open roof. She approached the puddlejumper sitting in the middle of the space, and smiled as she heard a tune being hummed. Standing in the rear doorway, she called out.

"Rodney? Coffee."

Rodney McKay turned round quickly, a look of shock on his face, perhaps from being caught in the act.

"Oh. Thanks. You didn't have to."

She raised an eyebrow. "I know. I just... I needed a break, and I thought I'd see how you were doing." She stepped up into the body of the jumper.

He took the offered mug. "Oh, well, you know I had a few things to do to the jumper, after it's 30 hour flight." He glanced down, remembering the journey he had taken only days ago, the one where Peter Grodin had been lost.

"Yes. Couldn't Dr Zelenka do that?" she asked gently.

He shook his head, "No, no, I wanted to do it myself. Besides, Radek is busy replacing some power cables destroyed in the uh... siege. He's... well, I'd rather he did that." He sipped his coffee, closing his eyes gratefully.

She stood beside him, looking up into the open panel above their heads, wires dangling and crystals out of place. She lifted the mug to her lips, and watched her Chief of Science as he sat on the bench seat, tapping on his laptop. He looked a little paler than usual, but he was as neat as ever. It took a lot to reduce Rodney McKay to a state of dishevelment. Like the siege, for example.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" she asked. Frankly, he should have gone to bed hours ago.

He shook his head, still working, head down, "No, no." A hand appeared and fingers waggled, "I needed to get this done before we went back to Earth."

"Dr Zelenka could have done it while we are away."

His head turned and his eyes flashed, "I wanted to do it myself!"

Shocked, Elizabeth said plainly, "Sorry, Rodney. I didn't mean to push."

He rolled his head down, gripping his nose with his thumb and finger. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I know what needs done, that's all." He stood up stiffly, and headed for the rear door, pointing, "There's an access panel out here, I'm just..." he disappeared, and Elizabeth settled herself on one of the rear benches.

At times like these, she knew Rodney liked to have her around, even if he did snap and grumble. He was working here, alone, because it took his mind off other things. She liked to just _be_ with him at times like these. She sometimes wondered if it really kept him from breaking. Astrophysicists shouldn't have to deal with this level of stress for so long. Neither should diplomats.

Without warning, the rear door of the puddlejumper started to lift smoothly and quickly, and she stood up, just in time to see Rodney's worried face through the gap before she heard the clunk. Elizabeth found herself standing alone inside the jumper, quite perplexed.

Placing her mug on the bench, Elizabeth found the door release in the dim light from the front window, opened the cover, and pulled. There was an ineffectual thunk, and nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing.

Pursing her lips, she made her way forward and leaned over the flight console, at the same time as Rodney flew around the corner, scrambling up the sloping front of the jumper, and staring through the window.

She could see him mouthing words, face shocked and apologetic. She sighed, and looked down, her eyes scanning the buttons. Shrugging, she pressed one at random, and gave herself a mental pat on the back as Rodney's voice reached her.

"_-abeth?! I'm really sorry. I'll get you out, I promise. I think..."_

"Rodney," she drew out the word, "What have you done?"

"_I think.. that is... I accidentally tripped an emergency protocol initiator. Sorry."_

"So how long will you take to override it?" She folded her arms over her waist.

He shut his eyes briefly, and she sighed. _"__I'll need to work on that.__"_

With eyebrows raised, she countered, "So. Work."

"_Right."_ He began to make his way down, taking a couple of worried glances back up at her.

She puttered about inside the cabin, finding the blankets, and emergency supplies. She really hoped she wasn't going to need them. She really hoped no one else would find out about this. Opening the ration pack, she pulled the items out one by one. MRE's, chocolate, gum, coffee creamer, glow sticks, biscuits, camouflage make-up, matches, instant soup.

She felt the jumper move a little and turned to see Rodney reappearing at the window.

"_Elizabeth?"_

She wondered if he would wear out her name one day, and smiled. "Progress?"

"_No. Yes. Ah... let's just say I have bad news."_

She groaned, and sat down in the pilot's chair. "Go on."

"_It's a toxic atmosphere emergency protocol. Apparently. The door is on a time lock. Twelve hours. Sorry.__"_ His face was desperately pained.

Twelve hours? Not good. Not good at all. "No way to open it sooner?"

"_I think... I think it might take me that long to programme an override. I'm really sorry.__"_ His fingers slipped on the raised surface of the jumper, and he slid down, cursing as he thudded to the floor.

"Rodney!" she cried, leaning forward to see down. "Are you OK?"

He brushed his thighs down, _"__Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'll just go and get something...__"_ he wandered across the jumper bay, and she watched him go, shaking her head.

Waiting for Rodney to come back, Elizabeth decided there was no way she wanted anyone to find out about this. It was too humiliating, and besides, everyone was busy after the siege. She didn't want to distract them... or be some kind of freak show. So she would just be stuck here twelve hours - it wasn't much more than overnight - and then get out, and pack for Earth.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched Rodney wheeling a kind of platform from the other side of the jumper bay. It looked like it had been designed to fit snugly up against the front of a jumper, probably for maintenance of some sort. It looked like a Zelenka special.

As Rodney manoeuvred it into position and climbed the rungs to the working ledge that was at a convenient height to see through the front screen properly, Elizabeth touched her radio.

"Sergeant Dalhousie?"

"_Dr Weir?"_

"I'm going to my quarters. I seem to have developed a headache. Don't let anyone disturb me, please. Is everything all right with you?"

"_Yes, ma'am. I understand. I've got it covered in the Control Room. I'll see you in the morning, ma'am."_

"Thank you, Chuck. Goodnight."

"_'Night, ma'am.__"_

She grinned at Rodney. "I'd rather not let word get out about this, if that's all right."

"_He's called Chuck?"_

_TBC _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, he's called Chuck. Oh, that's right, you usually call him something Canadian and derogatory. I hope you'll give him more credit now, he's going to be replacing Peter, and he needs your help." She gave him her special stare.

He just grunted. _"Yeah, okay, whatever."_

She sighed. "Well, I guess I'm just stuck in here for twelve hours. Will I be all right for...?"

"_Yes, yes. Plenty of air, there should be rations, blankets and so on. Um..." _he blinked, pausing.

"Rodney?" She drummed her fingers on her folded arms.

"_There's a... um..." _he was blushing.

"I most certainly hope there is, Rodney McKay."

"_Yes. Chemical toilet in the rear locker," _he blurted out.

"Good." She smiled, looking out at Rodney, cross-legged on the maintenance platform, staring at her in dismay. The poor man was clearly horrified at what he'd done.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. Well, you didn't mean it. I'll be fine. It's just a shame you..." she paused, "No. Not with your claustrophobia. Never mind."

He frowned, and then smiled. _"__I would have coped. Probably.__"_

"Of course. Well, that's that I guess. Do you have other things you need to be doing?" She knew she'd sounded a touch desperate.

He didn't show it, if he'd noticed. _"__No. Nothing. I'll just, um... stay here, if that's OK. You know, just in case...__"_ He waved a hand vaguely.

"Of course. Thank you." She was relieved.

They watched each other through the window, each wondering what to say.

"_Elizabeth?"_

"Yes, Rodney?"

"_Sometimes Teyla tells stories, you know, when we are off world. It passes the time.__"_

Elizabeth lifted her eyebrows in amusement. "Really? Could you tell me one?"

He nodded, pleased but... nervous? _"__There is this one story, I liked it. It explains why there are no birds here.__"_

"I'd like to hear that." She leaned forward over the console, and laid her hands down close to the window.

He cleared his throat, and began. _"__Well, there was this great warrior once. He was really strong and brave and handsome,__"_ he paused for a moment when he saw her arched eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

"_So, this warrior, he used to hunt birds. There were birds then, you see?__"_ He waited for her nod, then continued. _"__One day, he captured the most beautiful bird he'd ever seen. Her feathers were all the colours of the rainbow, and her beak shone like gold. He put her in a cage, and kept her.__"_ His eyes flicked up briefly, seeing her smile.

"_But the bird was unhappy. She wanted to be free, to fly in the air once more. She kept trying to escape, but the warrior would not let her go. Anyway, time passed and the bird grew weak and ill.__"_He glanced up, and saw her looking quite concerned.

"_The warrior was very upset, and let the bird out of the cage, but it was too late. He tried everything, asking healers to come, and tempting her with the best food, but the bird died. He was so upset, the warrior stopped hunting the birds. He destroyed the cage and became a farmer, growing crops instead. The other birds of the air knew the warrior would never hunt them again, but they saw that they reminded him of what he had done, so they all flew away, and were never seen again.__" _He looked down at his hands, fiddling with them in his lap.

"That's very interesting, Rodney. Thank you," she said sincerely.

He shrugged. _"__It doesn't make a lot of sense, it doesn't even seem to mean anything. I just liked it because it's why there are no birds.__"_

"It certainly passed the time. But I'm afraid I can't think of a story to tell you."

"_S'OK. Teyla lets us talk about Earth, whatever, stuff like that.__"_ He shrugged.

"Actually, I do recall a story that Teyla told me recently."

"_You do? What was it about?"_

"It was about you, Rodney."

"_Me?__"_ he frowned. _"__Was it about what a great warrior I am?__"_ He smirked.

"No, actually." Elizabeth took a beep breath. Somehow, on the other side of a sealed door, she felt able to ask him about something that had been bothering her for days. "She told me of a time when she visited Dr Heightmeyer, and met you there."

Rodney went very pale.

"She asked me if I knew about the two of you. I told her I didn't. I told her you would have told me if it was true. I couldn't believe... It's not true, is it?"

He shook his head slowly, _"__No. Of course it's not true. I was just putting her off the scent. I didn't want her to know I see Kate on a regular basis.__"_

Elizabeth's heart ached and yet lightened at the same time. "Have you seen her since you got back?"

"_Yeah. We talked about Peter. There's some things about Atlantis that really suck."_

"I know. I'm sorry. But...on the other hand, I'm quite anxious about going back, Rodney. I don't know what everything will be like... at home."

"_We won't even be back for very long."_

"No."

"_I'm quite happy here on Atlantis, despite... everything.__"_

"So am I."

A look of horror crossed his face. _"__Oh!__"_

"What? Rodney? What?" She hated it when he did that.

"_It's dinner time! I have to eat."_

"Yes? So, go. I'll be fine. I'll just choose the least unpleasant option in the ration pack."

"_Of course!"_ He raised one finger, and threw his leg over the side to the ladder, paused, then pulled it back up. _"Don't eat yet, OK? I'll only be a minute."_ He disappeared down the ladder.

Throwing up her hands in frustration, Elizabeth wandered to the rear section, and flopped down on the bench. Half the time she couldn't follow what Rodney was thinking, and for the other half, she wished she didn't know. He was so infuriating. And yet... her relief at having him back on Atlantis had been exposed in sharp contrast to her grief at losing Peter, overwhelming her with emotions. She needed Rodney more than she had imagined was possible, and Atlantis as an expedition didn't seem feasible without him. One year. A whole year, with him at her side. And now he locks her in a puddlejumper. She sighed.

**TBC**  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A tapping on the window startled her for a moment, and she headed back up front. Rodney had a pile of things on the platform, and was... lighting a candle?

"_I thought... Well, I might as well join you. I don't mind a cold MRE from time to time. And the jumper you are in has no way to heat yours, sorry." _He blushed.

Elizabeth pulled a face, "Oh, mine has to be cold? Ugh. You really don't have to..."

"_I want to. I don't mind.__"_ He had placed a few candles at one side of the platform. They shone a warm glow over the front of the jumper, as the light faded in the open bay. Looking up, she could see stars in the night sky above them.

"I'll just go and get mine..." she slipped from the pilot's chair and retrieved an MRE, and the glow sticks.

Rodney chuckled as she broke a couple of glow sticks and placed them near the window. He peeled open his MRE. _"__What are you having?__"_

"I thought I'd try the chicken and rice. You?"

"_I found meatloaf in jumper two."_ His grin was triumphant, and she laughed.

They ate in silence for a while, exchanging smiles in the fluorescent and flickering lights.

"How is yours?" she asked, after a while.

"_Pretty good, yours?__"_

"Foul."

He looked a little upset, and she took pity on him. "Fowl? Get it?"

He closed his eyes_"__Oh boy. That__'__s terrible,__"_he groaned.

She laughed with him.

Holding up a packet, Elizabeth said, "I think this calls for some chocolate, don't you?"

He waved a foil sachet, grinning._"__I__'__m going to have tropical fruit in custard.__"_

"That is gross, Rodney."

"_Thank you."_ He grinned, and tucked in hungrily.

Tidying away his packets, Rodney looked concerned. _"__Are you sure you are all right in there, Elizabeth?__"_ He got on his hands and knees and leaned onto the window, his elbows resting on the sill, his face not far from hers.

She blinked, feeling tired, if she was honest. Being stuck in a puddlejumper, away from all the arrangements and preparations for returning to Earth, had let her adrenaline drain away, she had nothing to strive for in here. She felt drawn by his concerned blue eyes focussing on her.

"I'm fine, Rodney. I just..." she reached out a hand and pressed her outstretched fingertips to the window.

He stared at her hand, then placed his own hand over hers, their fingers mirroring each other, wanting to touch.

"_It won't be long, I promise,"_ he whispered.

"Thank you."

They stayed like that, fingertips across the glass, for a moment, until Elizabeth drew her hand away, smiling awkwardly.

"Well, perhaps I should get some rest. It's the fastest way to pass the time I suppose, and it was already very late…"

"_Yes, of course,"_ Rodney interrupted, _"You can, ah, use the rear bench cushions, and, ah…"_

"Rodney, I'll be fine."

"_Yes, yes, of course, I'll just,"_ he waved a hand vaguely, _"I'll sleep out here."_

Well, she knew he couldn't sleep in here, so that was no surprise, but… "Aren't you going back to your quarters?"

He looked at her as if she had grown an extra head_. "And leave you here alone? No way!"_

She tried not to show it, but she was so grateful. The thought of being stuck in the jumper bay all night, completely alone, was a terrible thought. "Thank you, Rodney, I mean it."

"_Least I could do,"_ he muttered, and disappeared, presumably to find blankets and other useful items.

Rodney returned with enough jumper bench cushions to carpet the gateroom, and a pile of blankets the size of her office. Elizabeth watched in fascination as he proceeded to fashion himself a kind of eyrie on top of the platform. She pressed against the glass, smiling in amusement, watching him.

Fluffing a pillow that had come from nowhere, he glanced around, satisfied with his handiwork. He was kneeling in the middle of his cosy bed for the night.

"Very nice, Rodney," she laughed, and it turned into a yawn.

"_Yeah, it should do. How's your…? Oh."_ He realised that she had done nothing about her own bed, but had probably been watching him all that time. _"Sorry, I would do yours if I could."_ He looked a little crestfallen.

She grinned, "I only wish you could, Rodney. Goodnight." She brought her hand up to the window, and touched it with her outstretched fingers.

Blinking, he reached out his own hand, and pressed his hand to the window over hers_. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."_

**TBC**  



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Last chapter, thanks for reading, folks. This cruise was brought to you by the good ship McWeir. Anti-sickness tablets are always available free of charge on my sailings, from the information desk on Deck Six. The onboard dentist is not making any comment on risk of caries at this time.**  
**

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth felt the ache in her knees as she uncurled herself. She was lying on the floor of the puddlejumper, in the rear section. The blankets pooled around her as she sat up, the bench cushions under her. Blinking, she took in her surroundings and recalled the previous evening. She wondered how long she had to go, stuck in here. Alone.

As she stretched, smoothing out her crumpled top, she smiled. It was almost as if she hadn't been alone at all. Of course, if it hadn't been for Rodney she wouldn't have been trapped, but…

The tapping on the window of the jumper caught her attention. It was Rodney, gesticulating wildly. Frowning, she stood up and moved to the forward section, leaning across the instruments to see him better.

"What's going on, Rodney? What time is it?"

"_I think I__'__ve done it! I can override the lock, just give me a few minutes more!__"_ His eyes sparkled. _"__I couldn__'__t sleep, I__'__ve been working on it for a while,__"_ he announced proudly, then bobbed down and was gone from view.

She was elated at the thought of an early release, and incredulous that he had never given up trying to figure out a way to override the time lock. But surely he could have come up with the same solution last night?

With a hiss, and a hum, she turned to see the rear hatch of the jumper lowering down serenely. She made her way back, and could hear Rodney shouting.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" His face appeared as the door lowered enough, and he jittered impatiently as he waited for the angle of the door to allow him to scramble over and into the jumper.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, and his hands touched her shoulders, as he looked at her like she might have an injury somewhere, or blood on her.

"Rodney, I am fine." She put her arms around him and hugged him close. "I'm just glad to be free, especially a few hours early."

Shocked a little by her embrace, Rodney slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. "I didn't check… damn, I'm such an idiot."

She pulled back a little, and studied his face. "Rodney. You've been working too hard. You need to slow down. It hasn't been easy, these past few weeks." He had turned his face away, but she continued, "You need a break. Agreed?"

He sighed. She touched the palm of her hand to his cheek, and turned his face towards her.

"I'm worried about you," she whispered.

He dropped his head down onto her shoulder, and held her tight. "Sorry," he murmured, "I think maybe you're right."

She hugged him close, then they stepped back from each other. "I just want to know one thing," she said, smiling.

He lifted his head, looking a little worried. "What?"

"You wouldn't pretend you couldn't override the hatch just to eat dinner with me, and watch me sleep, would you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

His shocked face was a picture. "Elizabeth! How could you even think such a thing? You had to… you were stuck… and I…" he was waving one arm wildly.

She stepped forward, and pressed a finger to his lips. "Sorry, I was kidding, really."

He nodded, dumbly, and she took her finger away.

He frowned. "Of course, now you mention it, it's not such a bad idea. And in fact, if I'd spent a little more time thinking last night, I could have figured out the override…" he paused. "Sorry."

"I had fun," she shrugged.

"Really?"

"Well, not fun, exactly… but it was nice. You know, talking…" she waved her hand, trying to find the right word. "Being… near."

Rodney lifted his hand, and looked at it, the one he'd pressed to the window, and he looked at her hand. As he reached out, she lifted her hand, and moved to him. Their fingers touched, this time with no window in between.

"Near," he echoed, and she nodded.

"Yes," she agreed, "It was nice." She could feel the desire as clearly as if she was seeing it in a mirror.

Their fingers slipped together as they held hands, and he pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you," he breathed.

"Hmm?" she murmured against his lips, "What for?"

"For being okay, I guess," he said cautiously.

After a moment, thinking, she chuckled, "Yes, all right, Rodney, you can be a brave, handsome warrior, and I'll be the bird who _doesn__'__t _die from captivity. Then you can carry on being a brave, handsome warrior, instead of becoming a farmer."

"Ah. Yes. Something like that. You do make a very beautiful, um, bird." He winced at her light swat on his arm, and grinned. "You know, I like it when you can change the ending of a story." He kissed her again, enjoying the taste.

Elizabeth remembered the story she'd heard about Kate and Rodney. "Yes," she smiled, holding him tight. "So do I."

_FIN_


End file.
